Dylan's Revenge
by mimim1010
Summary: Six months after Fang leaves everything is not as it should be. Why is Max acting like Fang never even existed. After FANG but ANGEL never happened. FAX later on
1. Chapter 1

Ahhh. I sat back and enjoyed the feeling of total contentment, no flock to look after, no Angel looking at me with that strange look of worry and pity, no disturbing dreams of dark strangers I felt like I should know, and the prospect of having Dylan all to myself for a few hours.

When he came into the room he came right over and kissed my forehead, "Ready for the movie?" he asked in that deliciously soft voice.

"Yup," I answered wondering how much of the movie I would actually be watching.

He walked over to the DVD player and popped in Twilight, I had heard it was good, and we settled down on the couch with his arm casually draped over my shoulders. I shivered. He was just too perfect with his blond hair and deep blue eyes, it was like looking into a glassy pool.

We managed to get through the first few minuets of the movie until his lips were on mine and we were kissing each other fiercely. I wished I could just hold him like this forever and not ever let him go , but as I was thinking this some part of me was saying no, stop, this isn't right.

After a while we stopped our make-out and I fell asleep in Dylan's arms.

He was there in my dreams, not Dylan, the dark-haired stranger I knew. "Max" he said my name so softly I could barely hear it. "Max, I'm so sorry," he said before fading into the mist. I woke up screaming.

"Max, MAX!" Dylan was yelling, "MAX WAKE UP!" "Fang," I replied sleepily. "What" Dylan murmured. "Max, WHAT DID YOU SAY?" he was yelling at me.

"I'm sorry" I murmured, "I had a nightmare."

"About what?" He face was calmer but still very tense.

"I'm not sure." I said, "there was a dark-haired guy and he told me he was sorry and then he disappeared."

"Ok, Max I think you need to just forget about that nightmare." On the outside he seemed calm, but I could tell he was worried. Awwww, he was so sweet worrying about me having nightmares. "Dylan it's alright I'm sure I'll be fine.

"Ok, ok, Max just go rest or something. Oh wait Angel wanted to see you as soon as you woke up."

"Okay" I wondered what Angel wanted to tell me, she had kinda been avoiding me lately.

"Hey Angel" I said walking into her room, "you wanted to see me?"

"Yeah, Max have you been having nightmares again?" "Well yeah I have, but how did you know that?"

I said, surprised, I'd never told Angel about my nightmares.

"Max, you need to pay close attention to those nightmares."

"Ok, can you tell me why?" I asked bewildered.

"I don't know I just think they could be important."

"Well, ok sweetie. Thanks for the advice." I left the room feeling thoroughly confused

* * *

Angel's POV

I really hated lying to Max, but I knew I couldn't tell her the real reason to pay attention to her dreams. I couldn't tell that Dylan was part of an evil conspiracy to hurt her. She would never believe me. And I most definitely COULD NOT tell her about Fang and how Dylan had replaced him. She would believe the conspiracy before she believed that story. She would have to find the answers out herself by analyzing her dreams. She didn't have to believe me, but she had to believe her heart, and she had to believe Fang.


	2. Chapter 2

Max POV

Ok, that was really strange. Angel usually tells me everything. What was with her this past two weeks? She had started acting strange about six months ago, but now she was avoiding Dylan, not talking to him, or even acknowledging his presence.

"Hey," a voice broke into my thoughts.

"Hey, Dylan."

"So what did she want?" he asked.

"She just wanted so girl talk. I'm gonna go to bed ok, I'm feeling kinda tired."

"Ok, night Max."

I went to my room and started pacing. I didn't tell Dylan what Angel said because of the way he reacted to me telling him about my dreams. He was super sweet, but he didn't need to worry about me so much. I mean everyone has nightmares.

I dreamed about him again. That dark-haired stranger. This time it was much more vivid. He came up to me and said very clearly, "I"m coming home Max, I'll get him out," And then he just sort of melted away. I woke up screaming.

Angel's POV

I was leaving. I was going to find Fang and bring him back so he and Max can be together. I looked at the clock and saw that it was half-past midnight. Perfect. I could leave while Max was sleeping and I could hide during the day. I was just about to jump out the window when I heard Max start to scream. I wanted to run in there and comfort her but I couldn't. I looked back regretfully and jumped out the window to find Fang.

Max POV

I woke up still remembering that awful dream. Why was this person haunting me? I was sure I'd never met him before, yet there was something hauntingly familiar about him. I decided to put that terrible dream out of my mind and go wake up the Flock.

I went to Dylan's room first. I always liked to have a little alone time with him.

"Hey, baby wake up."

"What a nice thing to wake up to," he said making me blush. I bent down to kiss him and he eagerly kissed me back. I stopped after about a minute because I knew there was a reason I should. I mean I'm only fifteen.

After that I went to the other flock members rooms and woke them up. When I got to Angel's room she wasn't there. I immediately started a panic attack, Angel was gone!!

When I saw the folded square of paper on the bed I started hyperventilating. I didn't know why. Almost inadvertently I remembered reading another note and crying like my heart was broken. I shoved the feeling down, I'd never started crying that in my life. I opened the note.

_Dear Max,_

_I'm sorry for leaving. I should be back soon. I promise when I come home everything will be okay. I know your dreams and I want to make them go away. There is only one way to do that. I love you and will miss you. _

_Love, _

_Angel_

I couldn't believe it. My Angel had left me. I wanted to run and find her but I knew it was useless. 


	3. Chapter 3

I was still standing in Angel's room, clutching her note and crying, when Dylan came in. He ran over to me and grabbed the note.

"Max what happened?" he asked while reading the letter. "Max? What did she mean that she knows about your nightmares? How does she know about them?"

"I'm not sure," I said. "I guess she read my mind while I was sleeping."

"Wait, Angel can read minds? " he said acting scared.

"Uh yeah, she has been doing it her whole life," I couldn't believe he didn't know that. I tried to remember again when he had come into our life. I couldn't really remember, it seemed like he had been here for forever, but he couldn't have been here long if he didn't know that Angel could read minds. I was confused but concern for Angel was more overpowering.

"Well I guess we have to go tell the others and........" I started but Dylan interrupted me.

"Wait she's gonna go and find this guy from your dreams."

"Uh I don't think so; she didn't say anything about that."

"Oh, right, right. Well I guess we should go break the news to the others. Gazzy is gonna be so upset." Dylan said with the most touching concern in his voice.

"Yeah well let's get going."

We walked into the kitchen and there sat the Flock, Iggy, Nudge, and the Gasman.

"Hey, where's Angel" asked Nudge. "Yeah" seconded Gazzy.

"Guys, Angel left." I said

"What!!!" all three of them screamed at the same time.

I was hailed with a chorus of "Why did she leave?" and "Are we going after her?"

"Guys, Guys I don't think going after her is going to do any good. And from what she said in the note she left she is trying to make my nightmares go away. I don't know how or why she is doing this I just know what she wrote."

"Max, you've been having nightmares that were so bad Angel left to try and fix them?" Iggy asked .

"Yeah" I answered. "I've been having them for awhile, but I didn't know Angel knew about them until yesterday when talked to me about them."

"Did she say when she was coming back?" Gazzy asked trying not to cry. He's super tough but he is only nine.

"No, but she said she should be back soon."

What if she doesn't come back? That was the unspoken question on everyone's lips. "I don't know what soon means, it could mean she is coming back in a few days or a few months." I said.

"Ok well there isn't anything we can do now" said Dylan, "Why doesn't everyone finish their breakfast and we can discus what to so later."

"Alright," Nudge was the first to answer. Then Gazzy. And finally Iggy.

"Great!" said Dylan, "Max can I talk to you in my room." he asked.

"Uh, maybe later," I was feeling a little apprehensive because you know it was a bedroom, and I was always a little nervous about stuff like that.

"Alright Max," he said a little tensely, probably because I'd blown him off. I was a little hurt at that. It's not like I didn't want to be with him but it was against all my morals. Something about it just felt wrong like he wasn't who I was supposed to be with. I knew that was ridiculous because I had been in love with him for forever. Right now I was too worried about Angel to give Dylan a thought.

**A/N**

**Sorry about this chapter. It's kind of boring but it needs to be here. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N**

**I know I update a lot but I was bored this weekend and I won't have as many, if any chapters this week. If you think I should keep writing. Review!!!!!!!!!!!!! **

**Ok this is a re-write of the original chapter that I wasn't happy with.**

* * *

Max POV

Over the course of a week, Angel did not come home. On the first two nights I would go into her room to tuck her in and then remember that she had left. I cried myself to sleep at night and was so worried about her. A little seven year old kid out on her own. Dylan did his best to comfort me, but I was kind of avoiding him. He kept trying to get me into that bedroom which I found discomforting. I finally told him that I was just in a bad mood and would be until Angel came home. He took the hint and left me alone. But I did notice he was acting a little paranoid. I was putting away his socks one day when I found a pistol in his sock drawer. I was looking at it when he came in.

"Max? What are you doing in my drawer?" he asked.

"What is this?" I asked holding up the pistol.

"Oh that," he said, "I've had that for forever. It's just in case we ever need some protection."

"Protection from what?" I asked because I did not approve of guns.

"Max its ok I'm able to use it only in the most dire circumstances."

"Well alright, but you know how I feel about guns."

"Max, relax."

"Ok Dylan can I ask you something?"

"Yeah Max."

"Why does this all seem so familiar to me? Why do I feel like this has happened before? Why am I having these nightmares? And, Is Angel even gonna come back at all?"

"Max I don't know the answers to any of your questions. I want Angel to come back to. And I want every thing to be like it was yesterday. When it was just us two."

"Dylan, I'm sorry I didn't know that you were feeling left out. I want everything to be back to normal too."

He came forward and kissed me, softly at first, but getting harder all the time. I was still conscious of the gun he held and I was aware that we were in a bedroom with the door closed, but I didn't care. I would do it, we would go all the way.

* * *

Angel's POV

Finding Fang was harder than I expected. I had a pretty good idea about what he was doing. I had read it in his mind before he left. I knew he was going to different places where experimentation on people was happening. And I knew that he was trying to break the experiments out and turn them into some sort of army. I knew where most of the places where because I had seen it when the School kidnapped me.

I was headed to Maine which was where a large branch Itex was. I was hoping to find Fang before Dylan hurt Max so bad she would never remember. I felt sick just thinking about what would happen if I was too late. I couldn't be to late. I just couldn't be.

**

* * *

Okay this chapter is so much better than the original**

**Review!!!!! Please!!!! **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N**

**I got a super long chapter for you guys. Enjoy. **

* * *

Max POV

I was kissing Dylan with all I had when I suddenly wrenched myself away. I had a brief flash of the stranger from my dreams and gasped.

"Max what is it?" asked Dylan.

"I don't know," I said, "Maybe I should go put away the rest of the laundry." I said.

"Ok, go put away the rest of the laundry." he looked a little disappointed.

I left and put away Nudge's laundry, all the while thinking about what had just happened between Dylan and me. I was also thinking about that gun. What was out there that Dylan felt he needed a gun to protect us. No matter how much I wanted to believe that Dylan had a good reason for having the gun, I just couldn't convince myself.

I wished Angel had talked to me before leaving. Her disappearance was like a giant hole in my heart. I couldn't keep one thought straight in my head. I chalked it to sleep-deprivation and decided to nap.

"Max, I'm here." he said in a low voice.

"Who are you?" I asked. "Why do you keep coming to me?"

"You know me Max, you've known me your whole life."

"I feel like I know you, but...." suddenly there was a noise like someone stomping around.

"Max listen to me," he said, "When you are awake you don't know me, but here in your dreams your my Max, not Dylan's Max. Max here you can see a rough outline of the future, understand?"

"I think so," I replied, "that means that what you tell me is going to happen."

"Yes," he said, "What the is telling you is that, unless something happens to Angel or me, I will be coming back to you. But don't worry, you will forget this dream. We don't want Dylan to know about this."

The rumbling got louder and louder, and then I woke up with a start. It was Dylan shaking my bed to wake me up.

"Dylan," I said a bit annoyed. I had been having a good dream, although now I couldn't remember now what it had been about.

"Sorry, it looked like you were having a nightmare. Were you?"

"No, I was actually having a very nice dream."

"Oh, sorry. Anyway dinner is ready. Iggy sent me to get you."

"Alright let's get going," I said sharply. I was still a bit angry about how he had woken me up.

Iggy had cooked a delicious meal of spaghetti and meatballs, but I just wasn't hungry. Nobody really ate much except Ella who, along with my mom, had come over for dinner. We all kind of watched her eat until she got self-conscious and stopped.

I stood up to talk, "Ok guys it's been a week. We gotta decide what we're gonna do."

"We're gonna go after her right?" Gazzy yelled and Iggy seconded it quickly.

"No, we're gonna stay here right Max?" asked Nudge.

"Guys, guys I wanted to talk to you about you wanted to do."

"Max can I say something?" asked my mom.

I nodded at her.

"Angel left you a note saying she would be back soon right?"

I nodded again.

"Well we don't know what soon means to a seven-year old, so maybe she meant a month until she would back. If she left you a note she probably didn't want you to follow her. I think you guys should wait it out a little longer."

"Ok, there is my mom's side of why we should stay here. Anybody want to say why we should go?"

Dylan got up and said, "Angel has been gone. We have no way of knowing where she is or what she doing. If she is hurt we should go and help her. And even if she isn't hurt a seven-year old shouldn't be out on her own."

"Ok, you've heard both sides, now it's time to vote, who wants to go find Angel."

I counted two hands Gazzy and Dylan.

"Sorry guys I guess we are staying here for now."

Gazzy looked near tears and Dylan was glaring at me.

I shot him an innocent "What?" expression. Boy was I gonna catch it later.

* * *

Angel's POV

I found out what hotel he was at by reading the minds of the people in the town, searching for any sign of him. I finally found him in mind of a seventeen year old girl who had seen him go into his hotel. She remembered because he was so cute. I went up to the front desk and asked,

"Is, uh, Nick Ride registered here?" I quickly got hold of the man's mind so he would just tell me.

"Uh, yes he is room 543."

"That's great do you think I can have a key?"

"Uh, I don't think.........Yes, of course you can. Here you go."

I thanked him and ran up to his room. I unlocked the door and found the room empty. I would wait until he got back and then he would come with me back home. Everything would be like it was supposed to be. I hugged myself in anticipation.

**

* * *

A/N**

**I know this was like the third bad chapter but I promise they will get better. I promise as soon as Fang comes back it will get better.**

**I need opinions. What would you guys think if Brigid came back into the story? I'll try to update soon. **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Max POV

Dylan cornered me in my room about an hour after dinner.

"Dylan, stop sneaking up on me like that." I was a bit irritated, ever since Angel left he had been acting really strange.

"Max, why didn't you side with me about Angel?" he was mad I could tell.

"Because I agree with my mom."

"Fine but if she's not back by next week I want us to go out and search for her. Understand."

"Fine, Dylan. Now get out so I can change."

He left without a word. I got into my pjs and went to sleep. Unfortunately veeeerrrry late someone came into my room and whispered my name very softly.

"Max."

"Iggy! What do you want?"

"I needed to talk to you Max. I feel like something really big is gonna happen tomorrow."

"What do you mean?"

"I keep having this dream where a faceless person keeps telling me to make bombs and to make sure I always know where Gazzy is."

"Have you been listening to this guy in your dreams?" I asked. I was curious, especially since I was having strange dreams too.

"Yeah, I have made sure to be around Gazzy as much as I can. I know I'm probably just paranoid, but I feel like I should listen."

"Ok, so did the person tell you something about tomorrow that you felt was so urgent you had to tell me at three in the morning."

"He said 'I will come back tomorrow but he will won't go down' or something like that. I don't know Max I'm more than a little apprehensive.

"I'm sure everything will be fine Ig, just go back to sleep and if you want you can make as many bombs as you want tomorrow."

"Ok, night Max."

I tried to go to sleep again but tossed and turned for a while. I had the same feeling Iggy had, something big was going to happen tomorrow, well today actually, and I wasn't sure I wanted to know what it was.

* * *

Angel's POV

When Fang walked in looking all sad I wanted to cry. Actually to most people he would just look mad, but I could see that he was missing her. He walked all the way in and when he saw me sitting on the bed he took a step back and stammered,

"An.. Angel is that really you?"

"Yes Fang and I don't have good news."

"What is it? Did something happen to Max? Or anyone else in the Flock?"

"Yes, Dylan happened."

He swore at the name and started to take off but I stopped him.

"Fang you have to let me tell you what happened."

"Alright Angel spill. Quick."

I told him everything I knew about Dylan's plan, how he had made us forget him, how I found out about it, and how he was planning on hurting Max so she couldn't remember Fang at all. His face grew darker and darker with suppressed rage and he looked soooooo scary.

"Angel, tell me one no two things. How is he going to hurt her, you weren't very clear there. And if I go back will she remember me?"

"Fang if he hasn't hurt then I think she will remember you because her memory of you is so strong that she started dreaming about you. And as for how he is going to hurt her, I don't understand it all he kept thinking was 'Get her in my bedroom' over and over I don't understand how that would hurt but he was thinking that it will."

Fang was now white and pale. He barely whispered, "It will hurt her Angel more than you know. Now let's go."

He grabbed a bag and flew out the window. I jumped out after him. We going home to save Max!

* * *

**Review and tell me if you like it. I'll probably update tomorrow or Sunday**.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N**

**Okay, my computer is like broken or something cause whenever I get on my fanfic page it tells me that no one has looked at my last chapter. I know that's not true cause I got 3 reviews on that chapter. So if you read this just put some comment on saying you read it. If I get no reviews I won't finish the story.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Max POV

I woke up and when I walked into the kitchen no one was there. I immediately panicked and went searching through the house for them. I looked in their rooms and they weren't there. I went back to the kitchen and saw what I'd missed the first time. A note on the fridge.

_Went out flying with the kids. Everyone had an urge to get out. Be back by one. Dylan should be back by ten. He's at the store. Gazzy helped me make a ton of bombs. Whatever happens we're ready._

_Said by Iggy. Written by Gazzy. _

I looked at the clock. It was already nine-thirty.

"Hey beautiful," someone said from behind me.

"Dylan," I tried to sound cool but I mean we were finally really alone. We hadn't been alone since the day before Angel left.

He didn't hesitate but came at me with his sweet mouth. And was kissing me. But this time something was off. Somehow kissing Dylan didn't seem right. I pushed that ridiculous thought away and kept kissing him. Somehow I ended up backed into a wall with my legs wrapped around his waist. He walked backward into his room, which was right off the kitchen, still kissing me like he'd never stop. It was heaven. Well not heaven, like heaven would be if you saw the devil walking around sometimes. Kinda off.

Well it was too late to stop now so when he laid me on the bed I started to slowly pull his shirt off. Oooooh, he had so many muscles. And fantastic abs. But somehow I didn't want him now. Too bad it was too late to stop him. I tried to talk but his lips were so heavy on mine that I couldn't talk. I dimly heard a door slamming in the house and someone, no two someones, calling my name frantically. I sort of recognized the first voice. It was like I had heard it in a dream. But the second voice belonged to my Angel.

The door to the room flew open and it was like the world stopped. He was framed in the doorway, his dark hair long and shaggy, his face pale, his slender body quivering with rage, and his eyes like two black holes smoldering with anger. I knew him; it was the stranger from my dreams. But now I knew who he was. Now that he was here I couldn't believe I had ever forgotten. I whispered his name like a prayer.

"Fang."

I jumped out of Dylan's arms, and he tried to catch me but I was too fast. I dodged him and ran straight to Fang's(how could I ever have forgotten that name) arms. He held me tightly and I held him as if I would never let go. I started crying when I realized what I had almost done. Dylan was not Fang and he would never take Fang's place.

I was still crying and Fang was stroking my hair, trying to comfort me. I guess we both forgot about Dylan for a moment. But I turned around when I heard a loud click coming from his direction. In his hands was the pistol I had found in his drawer. Now I knew what its real purpose was.

He pointed the gun at me and said, "Alright lover boy you had your fun, now let go of her or I swear I'll shoot her."

And if you think that's bad wait till you hear what happened next.

**

* * *

I know, I know I'm evil. Remember to review and say you read this or you don't get the next chapter.  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N **

**I updated as soon as I could but this chapter will make you really mad at me. I was thinking about perfect ways to write this since I published chapter 7. Also again review if you read this chapter cause the thing is still broken. So yeah now to the story. **

* * *

I was staring at the gun when all the kids came back to the house laughing. I heard them but I prayed they wouldn't come in here. That hope was shattered.

"Hey, Dylan you back yet?" asked Iggy coming into the room with Nudge and Gazzy trailing behind.

Gazzy and Nudge froze when they saw the gun and as they looked from the gun to me they noticed Fang. They gasped

"What's wrong?" asked Iggy

"Uh, Dylan is holding a gun on Max and _Fang_." Gazzy said as if he couldn't believe it.

"Whaaaat. Dylan and and _Fang_." asked Iggy.

"Yes," Dylan said and without warning he leaped forward and grabbed Gazzy around the neck.

"Iggy, I'm holding Gazzy in a choke hold and if you want him to live longer than nine years you and Nudge will back against the wall NOW."

Nudge touched Iggy's arm and they moved back against the wall quick.

Dylan turned to me with murder in his eyes as he yelled, "ANGEL, GET IN HERE NOW!"

She ran in and when she saw Dylan and Gazzy she turned white.

"Angel as you can see I've got Gazzy in a bad position and I need a favor from you. I want you to make everyone forget this unfortunate occurrence. If you don't then Gazzy will.....well use your imagination."

Angel started shaking, "I..I don't think.. I don't have enough power to do...do that."

I looked at Fang and he was looking at me. How could I have ever forgotten those eyes. And those lips, a thousand times sweeter than Dylan's. I wanted to never let go, but if I did that then Gazzy would die. Dylan had us, he did the one thing no one could fight against; he put a nine year old in a choke hold.

Fang looked at Angel and nodded. She was crying but she looked at Dylan really hard.

"Don't even try it." he said in a dangerous voice. "I've got a block."

So she couldn't control his mind. I would never see Fang again. I tried to stop but started to cry. Fang turned me around and looked into my eyes; he started to speak but I barely heard him, a voice in my head was saying,

"_Forget him, forget him." _

Suddenly the voice stopped and Dylan was saying, "Wait Angel wait," I looked at Fang, I still remembered him.

"Make her kill him." those words seemed to come from his mouth but Dylan seemed to calm to be really saying those terrible words.

"NO!" Angel and I both screamed at the same time. His response was to tighten his hold on Gazzy's throat so that he was turning purple.

"STOP!" yelled Angel "I'll do it, I'll do it." she was crying and so was I. I couldn't kill Fang, no matter what he did to me. But if I didn't kill Fang, Dylan would kill Gazzy. Angel looked so scared and conflicted. I hated Dylan at that moment. He had given Angel a terrible choice, Gazzy or Fang. And he knew that Angel would do anything for Gazzy.

"Fang," I turned to look into his eyes and said, "I love you, no matter what I love you." I kissed him sadly for the last time before I.... no I couldn't even think it. Maybe Angel wouldn't do it. But I knew that Gazzy, as her real brother, was the one person she would do anything for.

"I love you so much," I whimpered. He had to know that whatever I did I always loved him.

"Me too," he said. "I know it won't be your fault."

I heard the voice in my head deceptively sweet, _"Go to the kitchen and grab a knife and the come back in here." _

Sobbing I went into the kitchen and grabbed the first knife I saw. I went back into the room. And heard her voice again.

" _Now....Now go and plunge..plunge...plunge it into Fa...Fang's heart."_

Angel was crying and Nudge was crying and I was crying. I wanted so much to plunge this into knife into Dylan instead of Fang, but Angel's voice was making me stab Fang. I walked up to him and holding the knife up as I went. He looked scared but one look at Gazzy's purple face and my tear stained one resolved him. He stood there and watched me coming at him with a knife.

"Run, run," I thought at him. He didn't move.

**

* * *

I told you you would hate me. I will update as soon as possible. But probably not until Wednesday. Sorry. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Ok its here. But after the action it's kinda boring but you find out what Dylan did to make them forget Fang. I'm sorry I can't update that much but I've got finals and the school play this week. **

* * *

"Run, RUN!" I thought at Fang.

I looked at Dylan, I wanted to show him how much I hated him. When I looked I saw the smallest chance. His hands had relaxed slightly. I looked at where Iggy was standing and saw that if he knew where to go and was quick he could get Dylan's hands off Gazzy. I looked toward Angel and she heard my thoughts.

"_I'm releasing you, but keep moving toward him," _she said in my head. I saw her look at Iggy and watched him suddenly leap forward and attack Dylan. Dylan released Gazzy a little more and he broke free. I dropped the knife and ran to Fang's arms. I was so relived, he wasn't dead; I didn't kill him. He hugged me but was staring at Dylan.

"Fang I want you to let her go." he said in a calm voice, as if Iggy wasn't just about strangling him.

"You've got to be kidding. You are in a choke hold now and you want me to listen to you? Are you crazy?" Fang said in shock.

"What do you think we're gonna do, let Max come to you just because you tell us to. After you held a gun on her? After you strangled Gazzy? You are crazy!" Iggy exclaimed loudly.

"Fine. What are you guys gonna do with me?" he asked very calmly. He was really bugging me with his acting like he was not afraid of us.

"Let's just let him go and if we ever see him again we can kill him." I just wanted him to get out and didn't feel like killing anyone right now. Everyone agreed, Fang and Iggy very reluctantly. After he left I turned to Angel.

"Alright kid spill. What's going on? What did he do to us? How did you know about Fang?" I wanted answers and Angel was the one who could give them to me. I didn't care if we had to sit here all bight although I was feeling a little achy. I wanted to sleep.

"Well, about a week after Fang left when we were sleeping Dylan gave us all some kind of knockout gas, really strong stuff so we'd sleep for four days. He took us to Dr. Gunther-Hagan, and he put some sort of chip in all our brains so that we would forget about Fang. I was put under just like the rest of you and when I woke up back home I didn't know anything was wrong. After about an hour I started getting funny readings from Dylan and I listened to them. Pretty soon I figured out the whole thing, after a while of being in Dylan's mind I started remembering on my own. When Max started having those dreams I knew that we needed Fang back. Especially when Dylan started thinking about how he would hurt Max."

After Angel's speech I was surprised. "But if I have a chip in my head how come I still remember Fang?"

"Because you have such a strong memory of him that you would only truly forget him after Dylan hurt you. And everyone else you all remember certain things about Fang but you don't really remember him. Right"

"Yeah," they all answered.

"Ok, so tomorrow we're gonna call Jeb and make him come over here and take these chips out of us." I said taking control again.

They all nodded and we trooped off to bed. I motioned to Fag to come with me into my room. I needed to talk to him.

**

* * *

Ok review and tell me what you think. It's gonna get really exiting in the next chapter or the chapter after that. Prepare to hate Dylan even more. **


	10. Chapter 10

**OK got this one up fast. i must say that Dylan is an evil genius. he has such a great plan to get back at max and fang i don't even know how their gonna get out of it. this ones long so please please review. **

* * *

Dylan's POV

I flew away from the house with a big smile on my face. Sure Fang had shown up a little earlier and I hadn't gotten to do Max. I wished to God Fang was dead. But I was still smiling because I had a secret. Pretty soon Fang would come to me and beg for death all to save his precious Max. I couldn't wait.

* * *

Max POV

Fang followed me into my room. As soon as the I heard the kids' doors close, I slapped him across the face. Before he had a chance to respond I pulled him to me in a passionate kiss. He pulled away and looked at me in surprise.

"What the hell was that for?" he asked, confused.

"I hit you for leaving me, and I kissed you for coming back." I said reaching to kiss him again. But he kissed me first. He kissed me hard and determinately. I put my arms around his neck. After a minute I remembered to breathe and pulled away gasping.

"Max?" he said talking through his gasps, "I'm sorry I left, it wasn't to hurt you. Please forgive me." he was pleading with me.

"Of course, I forgive you, Fang. I love you and I always will no matter what you do to me. You're like my wing; I can't live without you. Why else do you think I was crying before. I didn't want anything to ever happen to you no matter what you did to me."

He exhaled in relief and kissed me again. A while later I looked at the clock and saw that it was almost TWO-THIRTY. How could it be that late? We went to bed at nine. How?

"Fang," I said between kisses, "it's late. Time for bed." He gave me one last kiss.

"Night, Max."

I went to sleep and didn't wake up until noon the next day. I went to check on Fang and saw that he was still asleep.

I went into the kitchen to find Iggy making a ton of sandwiches for lunch.

"Hey Max, you're up late. How big of a welcome party did you guys throw last night?" I blushed, thinking of all our kissing last night.

"Whatever, Ig, I need to call my mom and Jeb." I said walking toward the phone. It took a while but I finally convinced them that Dylan was the bad guy and made them kinda remember Fang. We agreed that we would start flying right away and meet at my mom's office today. I hung up and said to Iggy.

"Get ready to go we're flying to see my mom so we can get these chips out of our heads."

"We're gonna go see you're mom and Ella." he asked sounding exited. I wondered what that was about.

"Yeah, now go get the others."

I went to go wake Fang. He was already awake when I went in. I approached him smiling. He didn't let me talk just pulled me to him so he could kiss me. I broke the kiss after a while.

"Fang we're all gonna go so we can get these chips out." I told him.

He nodded and followed me out of the room.

_Six hours later._

We were all sitting outside my mom's office waiting for the x-rays to come out. Since there were some areas of the brain that couldn't be operated on, we had to make sure it was safe to surgically remove the chips. My mom came out smiling.

"Good news. The chips are in a place where it is actually easy to operate on. Of course, there are still plenty of risks. If you don't want us to take your chips out we won't do it." she looked around to see if anyone wanted to keep the chips in. None of us did.

"Great. Max, Jeb wants to see you in the operating room." She told me and I stood up to go with Fang following me.

We walked into the room and when I saw Jeb's face I knew he didn't want to tell me congrats.

"Max," he said, "your x-ray was interesting. The other Flock members all had chips in a pretty easy spot to operate on, but your chip is placed right where your spinal cord connects to your brain. It would be almost impossible to remove without killing you and even if you didn't die you would be paralyzed for life."

I was struck dumb. Paralyzed for life. No matter how much I want the chip out those were some serious risks.

"There would be a 95 percent chance that you would die leaving only a 5 percent chance for you to live." Jeb continued.

5% chance of survival. Fang would never let me do it even if I wanted to. He was already shaking his head no.

"What would happen if I left the chip in?" I asked.

"From what I can tell nothing serious can really happen. Your chip is positioned so that it can't be taken out but it won't interfere with your nervous system responses. It wouldn't do any harm to leave it in from what I see on this x-ray." Jeb said.

I couldn't really understand the x-ray so I had to trust what Jeb was saying. I wished now that I hadn't listened because, even though he hadn't meant any harm, the hurt that would come from the chip would be much worse.

* * *

**Okay review and tell me what you think **


	11. Chapter 11

**Lots of Fax in this chapter. Ok this is two years after Fang comes back so max fang iggy and dylan are 17. nudge is 14. ella is 15. gazzy is 11. and angel is 9. you wont need to know all those ages for this chapter but you will for later. **

_

* * *

Two Years Later_

Dylan's POV

I was so pissed. I was crashing around the lab and fuming at Dr. Gunther.

"What's wrong?" I screamed, "We activated it two years ago. Why isn't it working?"

The doctor had created a a synthetic tissue about three years ago. He had meant for it to be able to replace the skin of burn victims. Too bad it didn't work. The tissue would rapidly reproduce and couldn't be stopped. It created huge tumors and which eventually killed people. The doctor tried to create a liquid to control it, but the only thing he managed was a dissolution liquid that completely dissolved the tumor but left none of the tissue. The experiment was a failure, which was the exact reason he had inserted two of the synthetic cells into Max's chip. They could be released into her brain when he pushed a button on his remote. He also had a compartment in the chip that contained the dissolution liquid so if he wanted to save her he could. It would have all worked perfectly expect now, two years after he pushed the button, Max didn't have a giant tumor growing in her head.

"Oh no," he heard the doctor mummer.

"What?"

"The dissolution liquid comes from animals, birds included. Apparently Max has natural dissolution liquid in her system."

"You mean everything I did was for NOTHING!" I was screaming.

"Dylan, how was I to know this."

"You should have researched it. You guaranteed me results. Now what am I getting. NOTHING!"

"Wait, if Max's body changes the liquid will be irregular and not be made in such quantities. Her body is simply containing the tissue. It doesn't has enough liquid to get rid of it completely. Just to contain it."

"You mean that dumb ass Fang has to get her pregnant for her to get a freakin' tumor."

"Yes Dylan, unfortunately we will have to wait."

"Jut to tell ya Doc Max doesn't sleep with anyone, she's not till she gets married. She told me herself. And those two are 17 they can't get married for at least a year. I'm not waiting a whole freakin' year for her to die. What if I go? Get her pregnant with _my _child?"

"_Your_ child? Hmmm? Yes I believe that would work."

"Great, than I'll go tonight. We're gonna get her."

* * *

Max POV

We were on a date. And I use the term loosely. We were staying at my mom's house but I was out with Fang at the moment. Right now it was about midnight and Fang and I were sitting in a cave just talking. We had had a picnic out here earlier but we were finished. He leaned in and kissed me. I twisted my hands in his long, silky black hair and he put his arms around my waist. We deepened the kiss and I was in heaven. He broke away a little and I gasped. He chuckled a little and started to softly kiss my jaw and neck, making me shiver.

"So Max," he said in his soft voice, "I was wondering. Do you love me?"

"Of...of course I love you you goofball." I said reaching up to kiss him again. He grabbed my face with his hands and drew me to him. After a few minutes we broke apart and he said,

"If you love me will you marry me?" pulling out a small open box, with a ring inside.

**So there was a lot of Fax. And we figured out what's Dylan's secret is. Plz no one review and say that they are only 17 cause I know that. I just had to have him propose now. Ok please please please please please please review because I need to know if you liked where this is going or you want me to change it. **


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N **

**Ok so sorry for not updating quicker I just had to figure out how the story was gonna go. Its gonna get real exiting real soon. Oh and I was just wondering, anyone notice how the first initials of Iggy Max Fang Angel Nudge and Gazzy spell out "I'm Fang." I told my friend that and she freaked out and now thinks that the voice is Fang. Tell me what you think. Anyway on with the story. **

* * *

Dylan's POV

I was flying. Had been for about an hour now. I was about a day away from the house. They were all such flippin' idiots. I mean they hadn't even changed houses after I left.

My thoughts turned to Max. I still wanted her bad but knew I would never get her. Suddenly I thought of a _brilliant _idea. I would make her kill him, using Angel of course, and then when he was gone she would turn to me. But for right now I had to be content with raping her, which was perfectly fine with me. I would make her want me too. I wouldn't give her a choice.

* * *

Max POV

"Fang...Fang _what?_"

"Will you marry me?" he asked again with a hint of worry in his eyes.

"Yes...yes but.. but we're only 17. Its not legal."

"Our birthday is in six months. That will be our wedding day. I just can't wait anymore Max. Let's just seal it already. Getting engaged has to happen before the wedding anyway."

"Yeah you're right. Ok our birthday now has a new meaning, its our anniversary."

He leaned in to kiss me and I kissed him back with everything I had. His hands moved from my waist to my face pulling me closer. I grabbed his hair and pushed him closer to me. I was in heaven for real this time. We kept it up until I realized I wasn't breathing. I pulled back with a gasp and he gasped too.

"So, I'll take that as a yes." he tried to sound cool but I could hear the emotion, the _happiness _in his voice. Since the Flock is hardly ever happy, and Fang almost never sounds happy, I was thrilled.

"Of course that's a yes, I promise I won't run away this time." I said, making reference to the first few times he kissed me and I ran off.

"Good," he said with a slight smile, "and Max, I promise to love you forever, no matter what."

"Me too." I said leaning in to kiss him one more time. I gave him a soft peck on the lips and then I hugged him tight. He hugged me back. It was nice in a whole different way than kissing him. I was content to be in his strong arms, which could protect me from whatever harm could come.

"Come on," I said after a while, untangling myself from him.

"Where?" he asked

"Home. We have to tell the rest of the Flock." I replied.

He didn't answer just grabbed my hand and we flew home holding hands **(Big AWWWWW moment here.) **

I didn't expect anyone to be up when we got back cause it had to be around three in the morning. So when we got to the house and I heard a noise that sounded like a bunch of Iggy's cooking stuff thrown on the floor I ran in there to see what was going on. Fang followed me and when we walked in I saw a scene of utter disaster. Iggy was kissing...

**

* * *

Cliffy. Who was Iggy kissing? First one with the right answer gets a story dedicated for them. I will really try to get another chapter up this weekend. Also I need girl names. Please review. I hate to do this but I want 5 reviews before I post another chapter. **


	13. Chapter 13

**This chapter is dedicated to...**

_**jamilasonetell .com. **_

**You guys did great. I got ten reviews! YAY! Also since I cant figure out how to answer your questions normally I will answer them here. **

**DeathAngels1996:**

**This story sort-of, not really has a somewhat happy but sad ending. Sorry. But I'm probably gonna make a sequel that will have a happy ending.**

**jamilasonetell .com**

**Fang has to marry Max pretty soon because nothing can happen till they get married and I am also outa ideas. **

**Also a lot of people seemed to think that Iggy was kissing Brigid. He is NOT. The A/N about Brigid was about something completely different. **

**Hope you like this chapter! =] **

* * *

Max POV

Ella

Iggy

Two words, two definitions were floating through my brain.

Iggy my lovable, winged, immature, sexist, sort-of brother

Ella my sweet, caring, all human, sister.

_Kissing! _

Iggy was pushed up against the counter where some of his cooking things had undoubtedly rested a few moments before. Ella was pressing herself against him and he was holding her to him with his arms around her waist.

My world stopped. I know Ella was 15, but Iggy was 17. Two whole years older. I think they finally noticed us because they broke apart suddenly. Both of them had flushed, bright red faces.

"S..soo how was your date?" Iggy stuttered. Just as Ella said, "D..Did you guys have fun?"

"Yeah, yeah we did, but what's going on here?" I asked accusingly. I was glaring at Iggy for kissing Ella, but of course it was wasted on him.

"So what did _you_ guys do?" Ella asked completely ignoring my question.

"We.. We got. Nevermind what we did. Why are you two up at three in the morning, kissing in the kitchen." They both blushed at that.

"Wait, Max did you say you guys got engaged?

"Well, yeah we did." Oh great, now I was blushing.

"OMG! That's sooo great!" Ella was gushing, happy that the focus was off her and Iggy.

"'Bout time." was Iggy's comment, followed by a "Way to go man!" and a slap on the back for Fang.

"We have to go tell Mom right now." said Ella.

"_Wait,_" I said, "we're not going anywhere until you two tell me what you were doing up at three in the morning, making out in the kitchen."

"Ok, ok, Max calm down. Jeez. It's not like you and Fang never make out. I mean really what were you guys doing in a cave alone for nine hours, hmmmm?"

"That's completely different." I murmured blushing.

"Max, it's simple. I woke up and came down to get a drink, Iggy was here, we started talking, and before you know it we were making out. Then you and Fang come back at just the wrong moment, and you start to overreact, like you always do."

"Alright Ella, I'm sorry. It's just that you're my little sister and it's hard to see you kissing anybody. Now wana come with me to tell mom and the rest of the Flock the big news."

"Sure, but first I have to see your ring."

I showed her my left hand. The ring Fang gave me was gorgeous. It was a sliver one with a red ruby in the center and on either side of the ruby was a smaller diamond.

"OMG! It's absolutely beautiful. Oh, I want my ring to look just like that when I get married." I couldn't help looking at Iggy when she said that, and noticed with a smirk that he was blushing again.

"Well let's go on up," I said. I was starting to get butterflies in my stomach just thinking about what my mom was gonna say. What if she didn't want me to get married when I turned 18? What if she thought I was too young? What if she thought Fang wasn't right for me? What if she was mad I told Iggy and Ella before her? What if? What if? So may things could go wrong. I wanted to run and hide so I wouldn't have to face her judgment.

**

* * *

So what will Dr. M say to the newly engaged couple? You will only know if I get 7 reviews. Have a good rest of your weekend. **


	14. Chapter 14

**This one is really long. just to make sure you know the part in italics is Max's dream. Thanks for the reviews everybody. **

* * *

Max POV

We walked up the stairs to my mom's room and I was trying to control my feelings of tension. I clutched Fang's hand tight and he squeezed back reassuring me. I knocked don my mom's door.

She opened it yawning, "Max what is it? Do you know what time it is?"

"Yeah mom I just thought you would like to know..." I held out my ring for inspection.

She squealed, "Congratulations honey, but you guys aren't 18 yet."

"We're gonna get married on our next birthday mom."

"Oh honey that's so great. And Fang you can sure pick out rings. That is one gorgeous rock."

Fang smiled and thanked her. We decided we wanted to tell the rest of the Flock in the morning. Mom was so excited she didn't even notice that Iggy and Ella had been up. I smiled as I drifted off to dreamland. After all Iggy's merciless teasing about me and Fang being together, I finally had a hold over him.

_I was somewhere but I didn't know where. Almost like magic a door appeared in front of me. I walked in. It was my room back home! I went over to my bed and lay down. I was so tired I didn't notice the shadow of a person come to life on my wall. I didn't notice until the person was hovering over me. It was Dylan! I tried to scream for Fang but he covered my mouth. With his lips._

_I pushed him away. He grinned and proceeded to grab the front of my shirt and rip it off. With one hand. He it was like he had super strength. That's when I got scared. He had me lying on my bed without a shirt and was hovering over me. He must have seen my eyes widen because he laughed. And then he was sitting on my chest and I couldn't breathe. He didn't even need to cover my mouth anymore. _

_I was wearing sweatpants and he slowly slid them down my legs. I was now in my bra and underwear with Dylan sitting on top of me. I tried to kick, fight, or scream, but I couldn't do anything. He turned around and slid backwards so he was now sitting below my stomach and facing me. He slowly slid one hand around my body to unfasten my bra, while his other hand covered my mouth. I bit his hand but he didn't seem to notice. I tried to kick him but it didn't have any effect. He was like a machine, he had no weaknesses. He got my strap undone and took off my bra. I was now almost completely naked in a bed with Dylan on top of me. I wanted to throw up. Not even Fang had seen me like this. He looked at me for a minute and then swiftly replaced his hand with his mouth. I tried to scream through his kiss but it didn't work. I finally went limp and just waited for him to stop. _

_When his hand replaced his mouth he hissed into the darkness. _

"_Max you don't understand anything. You know I could kill you with one hand tied behind my back."_

_I smirked. I didn't want to die but I wasn't afraid of death either. He wasn't pleased with my reaction. _

"_I could kill Fang too. In fact that's what I'm doing now. I'm slowly killing him until he begs for death." _

_Suddenly a picture flashed through my mind. Fang had bruises and cuts all over his body. He was crying. He was on the ground begging Dylan to kill him. Dylan refused laughing at his misery. Fang screamed and was running away from Dylan toward a window overlooking a cliff. He jumped out the window and tucked his wings in, falling over the edge of the cliff and plummeting to his death. _

_That's when I started screaming._

When I woke up I was still screaming. Fang was holding me and stroking my hair looking extremely scared. I looked around and saw the rest of my Flock plus my mom and Ella all looking at me with worried faces. I noticed that Iggy was holding Ella's hand tightly. I was sobbing and screaming, tears running down my face. I clutched Fang tightly and sobbed into his shoulder.

"Max, baby, what's wrong? What happened? Did you have a brain attack?" he asked in a low voice so only I could hear. I shook my head. That dream had been much more painful than a brain attack. He held me until I finally stopped crying. When I looked up I saw one scared Flock and family.

"Guy's I'm fine now. You can go back to sleep." I tried to talk but voice was rusty after so much sobbing and screaming.

They all left looking a little uncertain. Fang stayed.

"Max what was that? I've never seen you like that before. You were screaming for 15 minutes and we couldn't wake you up."

"Fang I had the worst dream ever." He just looked at me and raised an eyebrow.

"I was in my old room and Dylan was there. Fang he was raping me and I couldn't stop him. I couldn't do anything and I was so scared. Then he said he would kill you slowly until you begged for death. When he said that I had a vision of you and him, you were begging him to kill you and he laughed and refused. You screamed and jumped out the window over a cliff with your wings tucked in. I woke up after that." He was tensed up with his hands in fists.

"Dylan tried to rape you?" he asked. I nodded

"Fang before you came back I had a dream telling me I could tell the future and I could never remember it until now. What if this dream comes true?"

He almost smiled, "Well Max I promise you that Dylan won't be able to touch you as long as I'm there and the only way the part about me committing suicide is true is if you die first." I gasped.

"There is no way on Earth you are gonna do anything to yourself if I die. You understand that Fang." I told him.

"And what would you do, Max, if I died? You would want to die too. The thought of living without each other is too painful."

"Fang you have to promise me you won't kill yourself no matter what happens to me. I promise I won't." I would promise anything to make him stay in the world. It just couldn't exist without him.

He sighed, "Why are we even having this conversation?"

"Just promise me."

* * *

Fang POV

I was about to make another smart ass comment cause there was no way I would promise her that when I looked into her beautiful chocolate eyes and thought of her dying because of me. It was too painful. Even if I was already dead the world couldn't go on without her.

I said, "Ok fine, I promise Max. Are you satisfied."

"Yes, thank you Fang." she reached out and hugged me.

**

* * *

So what do you think. Review. i want 5 of them. **


	15. Chapter 15

**This one's got a little FAX and a lot of humor. It's also short. RnR plz. **

* * *

A couple of days later we left my mom's to go back home. As we were flying I looked over and saw a dejected looking Iggy flying silently. I looked over at Fang and smirked. _Payback time._

"Hey Iggy, what's wrong?" I asked with fake sincerity.

He started to answer but was interrupted by Fang, "Missing your girlfriend." We both laughed.

Iggy swung at Fang but he ducked easily.

"So how far did you two go?" Fang taunted.

"Go to hell," Iggy growled.

"Why? Do you not like to be on the receiving end of jokes?"

"Shut the hell up Fang."

"So I guess you two did go all the way. Hmmmm. Max might have to beat you up for that. And I'm sure Dr. Martinez would love to have that info." Fang was not giving up. Iggy's face was as red as a tomato. He was about to start yelling when he was interrupted by Gazzy.

"Fang what does go all the way mean? You and Iggy talk about it all the time and I could never figure it out."

Now Iggy was even redder and even Fang was blushing a little.

Now I was mad, "What does he mean? Fang you and Iggy do not talk about _it _in front of Gazzy do you? He's just a kid." I turned to Gazzy, "Sweetie, when you're a little older I'll tell just how sick-minded Iggy and Fang are." He just nods.

I turn to Fang and Iggy who have mysteriously forgotten about their fight and were scheming on how to calm me down. I was about to charge over there and give them hell when Fang came flying over to me.

He kissed me. I knew what he was doing; he was trying to make me forget what happened. I tried to resist but Fang was just too good at kissing. I surrendered and put my arms around his neck and started to kiss him back hard. I don't know how long it lasted but when we finally broke apart we were both gasping for breath. The Flock was looking at us with their mouths dropped open. Nudge's jaw looked like it was about to hit the ground.

"OMG! Max that was one serious make-out! OMG!"

"Tsk. Tsk. Max and Fang you shouldn't have done that; there are small children present."

Fang flew away, almost making me fall because I was clutching him so tightly, and punched Iggy.

"It was your idea." he stated.

"Whatever. So I guess you two really have done it then, you must have practiced to have been under that long." Now it was my turn to fly over and punch Iggy.

"Shut the hell up! Remember Ella?"

"What is this, hit the blind kid day? Let's just call it truce." said Iggy not wanting to have Ella brought back into the conversation.

We flew on toward home but I heard Fang mutter under his breath, "Iggy and Ella sittin in a tree..."

Iggy heard too and flew over and punched Fang.

We flew the rest of the way home in relative silence with no more sexual comments, for which I was eternally grateful.

**

* * *

Sorry for the shortness and fillerish-ness but all the next chapters will have lots of action and FAX. Dylan will also be re-introduced. I want 7 reviews on this plz plz plz and once again plz. **


	16. Chapter 16

**Two chapters in one day, I'm on roll. This one is pretty good if I do say so myself. So read and review I would _love_ 10 but I'll settle for 7. **

We got home late because we had to stop a couple of times along the road. When we finally got there it was past 11 and all the little kids went to bed. Me and Fang and Iggy needed to have a talk about what was appropriate to talk about in front of the kids.

"I can't believe you guys talk about my sex life in front of Gazzy." was my way to start the conversation.

"Awww dammit, I thought she forgot about that." Iggy, of course. Fang didn't speak.

"I'm not gonna yell at you guys. I'm just gonna tell you that the next time you guys discuss my sex life in front of the little kids, you get to explain what you're talking about." They looked horrified. I heard Iggy whisper,

"Fang, go kiss her again." but I was already walking out the door to my room. I was so upset at them. I mean what were they _thinking_. I walked into my room and flopped down on my bed. I closed my eyes. When I realized I forgot to turn my ipod on. I reluctantly opened my eyes and saw Dylan hovering over me. I tried to scream for Fang but he covered my mouth. With his lips.

I pushed him away. He grinned and proceeded to grab the front of my shirt and rip it off. With one hand. He it was like he had super strength. That's when I got scared. This was exactly like my dream and I remembered what had happened at the end of that dream. He must have seen my eyes widen because he laughed. And then he was sitting on my chest and I couldn't breathe. He didn't even need to cover my mouth anymore. This was exactly what had happened in my dream. I kicked and screamed for Fang but didn't make any sound.

I was wearing sweatpants and he slowly slid them down my legs. I was now in my bra and underwear with Dylan sitting on top of me. I tried to kick, fight, or scream, but I couldn't do anything. He turned around and slid backwards so he was now sitting below my stomach and facing me. He slowly slid one hand around my body to unfasten my bra, while his other hand covered my mouth. I bit his hand but he didn't seem to notice. At least at first, he looked at me suddenly and while on hand was working on my strap he leaned down and kissed me long and hard.

When his hand replaced his mouth he hissed into the darkness.

"Max you don't understand anything. You know I could kill you with one hand tied behind my back. I could kill Fang too." he stated.

I suddenly heard my door creak open.

"Max?" a voice said my name. "NO!" I screamed in my head, "don't come in here!"

Fang came in and when he saw me and Dylan I saw rage flicker onto his face along with hate. He charged at Dylan and threw him off me. I jumped up off the bed and hit him with my left hand, cutting him with my ring. He seemed about to fight back and I knew we were doomed. He was to strong for even me and Fang to beat. He started then he stopped and looked at my hand, at my ring. He started to laugh and without a pause he nimbly jumped over us and out the window.

As soon as he left I realized what I was wearing, which was practically_ nothing, _and felt my knees go weak. I started to fall and Fang caught me.

"Max? MAX! Are you ok. Max did he do anything to you?"

I tried to shake my head but my entire body started shaking as well. He laid me down on the bed and started rummaging around in my drawer. He pulled out a t-shirt and sweatpants and threw them at me. I out them on still shaking. He came over to the bed, pulled me into his lap, and hugged me while rocking me back and forth.

"Max, Max its ok, its ok. You're fine now. I love you. I'm here for you." he whispered soothing things in my ear and I started to calm down.

I guess I seemed calmer to him because he tried to get up.

"Where are you going?" I asked, trying and probably failing to sound calm.

"I'm going after Dylan." was his simple answer.

I was flooded with fear, Dylan could kill him. I shook my head and whispered,

"No."

"Why not Max? You think I can't handle him?" he asked.

"No, Fang, that dream I had just came true tonight expect for the worst part, you dying, that just can't happen."

He didn't say anything just came over and hugged me.

He left after a while after I was asleep, the last thing I remember was him rubbing my back to put me to sleep.

* * *

Fang POV

I walked back to my room and I flopped down on my bed. Iggy came barging in.

"So are we forgiven?"

"Dude, I am so forgiven. Dylan was here." Iggy stood up straighter and growled

"Where?"

"Max's room." was my quick answer.

"Why?" he growled not happy with my answer.

"Take a guess." was my comment.

"Why that son of a..., but wait she's your girlfriend, I mean fiancée, aren't you upset."

"Hell yeah, but Max won't let me go kick his ass, so there's no point." I turned over; I was so over with this conversation. The last thought I had was how beautiful Max was, and that in less than six months she would be mine.

**Review time. Thanks **


	17. PLEASE READ

Ok guys I have no reason to write this anymore. I will finish it eventually but now I have no inclination to write anymore. I feel like I am writing to no one cause my counter thing is still broken and the last chapter didn't get many reviews. Tell me what you think of the story because honestly reviews help me to write better and faster.

I am going to re-read the whole maximum ride series and maybe get some ideas from that. So basically the point of this is to tell you that I won't be updating for a while. Sorry.

I also need your opinion. Do you guys want a funny chapter next or do you want me to get going with all the serious stuff. I feel like writing one more laugh. What do you feel like reading?

Ok I'm done now sorry about the note instead of update.


	18. Chapter 18

**Sorry for the long wait guys. This chapter is really long so I hope you enjoy it. It is kind of a filler, but I like it. **

**Enjoy! **

* * *

After the_ incident _with Dylan, Fang was being very overprotective and it was getting on my nerves. I mean seriously! It was ok for him to be a little paranoid, but this was ridiculous. It had been six weeks and nothing bad had happened. We hadn't seen any sign of Dylan or Dr. G-H at all.

I guess Angel heard my thoughts and must have told Nudge and Ella about them 'cause they devised a plan. It was a good and horrible plan.

Good part = Guaranteed to make Fang leave me alone for hours.

Bad part = Their brilliant idea was _shopping. _Wedding dress shopping. Otherwise known as torture.

I agreed to it because my mom forced me to go. My wedding was in four and a half months and I needed a dress. That morning as we were eating Nudge said,

"Ok, Max we're leaving in about 15 minuets so eat fast. And Fang you can't come." she added the last part as Fang started to get ready to leave. He sat down slowly.

"And why not?" he asked.

"Because we are going wedding dress shopping." Nudge stated firmly. I swear Fang paled at the thought of going shopping of kind. He nodded his head. Iggy on the other hand laughed,

"Max, Shopping. For an actual _dress_? I have got to see that."

"Haha." I said sourly.

We left the house after I gave Fang a quick peck on the lips and promised him again that I would be fine on my own. Ella also gave Iggy a little kiss before we left the house. Of course Nudge teased her all the way to the store. I think Ella was grateful when we met my mom at the dress shop. She greeted me with a hug and kiss. I took a deep breath and walked into the store.

As soon as we walked inside the sixty- year-old saleslady came up and was chatting about some new gown that had just come in and it was so perfect and how it would fit my mother stunningly. Wait my mother?

"Excuse me," I politely interrupted, "I'm the one getting married, this is my mother." to say the saleslady looked surprised was an understatement. Her jaw dropped.

"May I ask how old you are dear?" she asked me.

"Eighteen." I replied.

"Oh," she said, "I thought you were younger, and your mother can't be over 35." My mom blushed at that.

"I'm not that young." my mother answered.

"Well, I suppose you would like to look around some and pick out your dress?" This was when Ella and Nudge took charge; they grabbed my hands and pulled me to where the dresses were hanging. They pulled about 50 dresses for me to try in about 30 seconds. Boy, was this gonna be a long day.

The first dress I tried on was very, very, _very _low cut, with lots of beading drawing attention to that area. It was also very tightly fitted expect where it flared out at the bottom. I could barley walk in it and the front was very distracting. I gave it a definite no.

The second dress was the complete opposite. The top was a sweetheart neckline, a straight line with a small dip in the middle, directly underneath the hollow of my throat. The skirt was a full ballgown with an _eight foot_ long train. The whole dress was covered with beading and flowers. It was too much. My mom and I both hated it.

The search for a dress continued. I had tried on about 20 dresses. All of them were too fitted, too full, too full of beads or lace, or just too much. I was worried we would never find a dress and when we went home I would've wasted a whole day here.

Then I tried on the 22nd dress, I think Ella picked it out, and it was perfect. It had embroidered beading all over the slim, tight bodice, but it was not gaudy. The skirt is all draped and folded and it looked fantastic on me. The draped skirt had a more of the embroidery creeping around the hem along with a a small train. It was absolutely perfect and beautiful. Everyone else loved it as much as I did and my mom surprised me by buying it for me. We arranged a fitting with the store in a few weeks.

We rode home after 6 hours of shopping. I was exhausted, and I think Angel was too. Ella and Nudge, however, seemed to have boundless energy and were eagerly planning how the wedding would look.

Since it was spring break for Ella she was off for two weeks, and mom reluctantly let her stay with us so she could help Nudge plan the wedding. Those two had become my unofficial wedding planners. Hey it was less expensive than hiring someone.

My mom was going to come and stay with us for a few days next week. But for now it was just Ella. I knew my mom was nervous about having Iggy and Ella together in the same house without adult supervision, but I assured her if Iggy did anything to her I would personally kick his ass.

When we finally got home after the 1 and a half hour car ride, it was about 9:30, and Angel was asleep in the backseat, with her head in Nudge's lap. I picked her up and carried her into her room. I kissed her forehead and slowly backed out of the room.

As I came out of the room I felt strong arms come around my waist, I turned around and kissed Fang soundly.

"So, how was your wonderful shopping adventure?" he teased, knowing how much I hated shopping.

"I found a gorgeous dress and I can't wait until you see me in it." I said turning to kiss him again.

"Today, you found a dress to get married in, and I found a place to get married at." he said to my surprise. I was elated now I had a dress and possibly a place for my wedding.

"Really? Where?" I asked.

"It's perfect, I was flying around and found it. It's a little valley in between two mountains and there is a small lake there with the clearest water I've ever seen. It's the most beautiful thing I have ever seen except for you Max."

"Sounds absolutely perfect," I replied and I kissed him again. When I got that pesky desire to breathe, I pulled away reluctantly and said,

"Fang let's go to the living room on the couch, more comfortable." I said.

We walked in the living room quickly and started kissing again as soon as we entered the room. We made it to the couch without breaking the kiss and fell on it. I heard a loud gasp from underneath me.

"Hey lovebirds, get a cage," I heard Iggy's sarcastic response, "and while you're at it get off me."

Fang and I picked ourselves up and saw that Iggy and Ella had been on the couch first. That was strange; we hadn't even noticed them.

"Take your own advice," Fang replied easily before pulling me into an armchair, on his lap, and he began kissing me again. I heard Iggy mutter something and then I guess he was making out with Ella again because I didn't hear him again.

I couldn't care less; I was in utter bliss.

**

* * *

Kind of cute and Faxy at the end but fillerish for the rest of it. I had fun writing it though. The dress Max buys can be found by copying and pasting the link at the bottom of the page. The other ones I made up. I already have the last chapter of the story written so I promise you will get an ending even if I still have to write at least three more chapters. Hopefully I will update soon. Hope you enjoyed it! **

.com/webapp/wcs/stores/servlet/ProductDisplayView?storeId=10052&catalogId=10051&categoryId=3001516¤tIdx;=18&subCategory=-49999486%257c3001447%257c3001516&catentryId=6142357&sort=


	19. Chapter 19

**ok guys i am so sorry for not updating but my computer broke and i just now got a new one. i promise i will have a new chapter up by tonight and i will try to make it really good. **

also please stop writing hate mail. if you don't like the story then don't read it. i don't want you guys to stop writing suggestions because i like those, but if your just writing to say the story sucks save your energy.


	20. Chapter 20

**Alright I got this chapter out in good time. This is the day of the wedding. It covers getting ready for the wedding, the wedding itself, and the reception. I don't know if i love it but i defiantly like it a lot. It's pretty long so I hope you enjoy.**

Oh. My. God. I was getting married today. I was so nervous, but I didn't have any reason to be. Ella and Nudge had planned the perfect wedding, and for once they didn't go overboard. I had seen the place Fang had picked out and it was perfect. After the wedding we were having a small, and I mean _small_, reception back at the house. We had planned everything down to the last detail, and I devoutly hoped that everything went perfectly.

I finally sat up and looked at the clock. It was only about nine, and I still had a ton of time before I had to get ready for the wedding. I really hoped that I wouldn't regret having Nudge do my makeup.

_Bam! _There was my bedroom door slamming open.

"Max! Wake up!" screamed Nudge. "You're getting married today."

"No way, I am?" I answered sarcastically.

"No time for sarcasm Max. We've got to start getting ready now."

"The wedding isn't for six hours, Nudge. Even you don't need that long to apply makeup."

"Max, we need to start now to make sure we have enough time. Besides me and Ella can't decide if we should curl or straighten your hair so we have to try out both hairstyles and see which one looks better on you. We also have three different eyeshadows to choose between. And two lipstick shades. When we decide what to do you have to take a shower and then we have to start applying your makeup and doing your hair and putting you in your dress and then...mmmmhhhppppp." I put my hand over her mouth to stop the flow of words.

"Alright, alright I'm coming." Nudge smiled real big, grabbed my hand, and dragged me out of the room.

* * *

Five hours later I was showered, in my wedding dress, wearing a ton of makeup, and ready to kill Nudge. Until i looked in the mirror. I looked great. The dress was perfect and it made me look a lot more girly than I usually did. My makeup made me look like I was about 5 years older than I am.

The foundation made my skin look perfect and without any zits. The eyeshadow Nudge and Ella finally agreed on was a dark purple that I actully liked. A ton of mascara and a little bit of eyeliner completed my eyes. My lips were covered in some melon pink color that really complimented my coloring. After much deliberation NUdge and Ella had decided to curl my hair. It wasn't ringlets, but soft curls at my shoulders. I couldn't wait until Fang saw me.

"Okay Max, I think we're done. Let's get in the car."

"Car?" I asked.

"Well did you think that after 5 hours of getting you ready we would risk you ruining your hair and makeup by flying? Besides if we flew how would Ella get there?" asked Nudge. I didn't answer her. Mostly because I didn't have an answer.

When we got outside my mom was waiting in the car.

"Oh Max, you look so beautiful." my mom exclaimed.

"Mom, is everything ready at the clearing?" asked Ella.

"Yes Ella, Iggy, Gazzy, a few of my friends, and I have been down there since noon setting up. And if I do say so myself it looks fantastic."

"Great!" said Ella.

Even though it only took about 10 minutes to get to the clearing if we flew, it took about a half and hour in a car. During the long ride Nudge and Ella talked and I was mostly silent. When we finally got their I couldn't believe my eyes. It looked amazing!

There was a white, wooden altar with latticework on the side. Draped over the altar was some sort of vine with light pink flowers; I didn't know the name of the flowers but they were gorgeous. The chairs were white and through the middle was an off white runway. The clearing looked perfect.

Soon after we got there the people started coming. We both had wanted a small wedding so we didn't invite that many people. It was mostly the Flock, some of my mom's friends, some of Ella's friends, and most of our neighbors. Everyone who came knew about our wings so we didn't have to worry about anyone seeing them.

Finally, finally, finally it was time to start. Fang and Iggy(his best man) were up on the altar. Then my two bridesmaids, Nudge and Ella, walked up the aisle. They were followed by Gazzy who was the ring bearer and Angel, my flower girl. Then it was my turn to walk down the aisle. I looked up at Fang and I almost stopped breathing. He looked so amazing, his hair looked like a smooth piece of black silk and his tuxedo made him look so great. I looked into his midnight sky eyes and saw a look of total amazement in his usually unemotional eyes.

When I got up to the altar Fang squeezed my hand and whispered in my ear,

"You look so beautiful."

We said our vows and then we kissed, just a small kiss not a big makeout session. I was so happy at that moment. The wedding had gone perfectly so far and Fang was finally mine.

"Come on. Let's fly back to the house." Fang whispered in my ear. I nodded and tried not to look too excited. We took off into the night holding hands. We flew fast so we would have the house to ourselves for a few minutes. When we got there we walked inside and started kissing. He grabbed me around the waist, and, without breaking the kiss, he threw me on the couch with him on top of me. His hands moved up from my waist to where the zipper on the dress was. He slowly started to pull the zipper down. I started to pull his shirt off. I got the tux jacket off and fumbled with the buttons on his shirt before he got my zipper halfway down.

He finally got the zipper down about the time i got his shirt off. I grabbed his face and held him close to me while he started to slide the dress off.

"Don't mind us." said a voice from the other end of the room.

We broke apart suddenly and looked up.

"Ella, Iggy! What are you guys doing here?"

"We decided to fly here to get some alone time," said Ella.

"Guess we should have noticed the bride and groom were missing." was Iggy's sarcastic response. "And you guys better get dressed cause the people are gonna be here any minute."

I hurriedly pulled my dress up and zipped it while Fang pulled on his shirt and jacket. Iggy was right because not two minutes after we got dressed the guests all piled into the house and we had our reception.

We did all the traditional wedding stuff like throwing the bouquet, Ella caught it, and shoving cake in each others' face. It was one of the happiest times of my life. Our first dance was great mostly because I got to dance with Fang. And Iggy's best man speech brought tears to my eyes. After we partied for hours Fang looked at me and I nodded. We came together at the edge of the house and took off into the night. Off for our honeymoon.

**So did you like it or hate it. Review and tell me but no flames please. **


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey guys i am so so so so so sorry about the long update. i am just crammed full of stuff i gotta do this summer. plus my laptop also broke down and the stupid place i took it to completely wiped the hard drive including all the chapters i had written. so i'm done rambling; here's the chapter.**

* * *

I thought I was happy at the wedding. That happiness is nothing compared to now.

When we came back from the honeymoon I had been feeling kind of sick to my stomach so I waited a few days and I still wasn't feeling my greatest so I went to see my mom and Jeb to see if they could tell me what was wrong.

Fang wanted to go with me and so did Iggy so we ended up taking the whole family of birdkids with us to Arizona. When we got there Fang and I went immediately went to see my mom in her office.

We walked in and she through something at me. I caught it and looked at my hand.

"No," I said in a hushed whisper.

"I think so," answered my mom.

"No way. Not yet." I was stunned. The object my mom had thrown at me was a _pregnancy test_.

"Go and try it Max. It can't hurt."

I didn't answer just grabbed it and stalked out. I went to the bathroom, used it, and returned to my mom and husband to see if I was really….well you know.

We waited awhile and then looked at it. Where it showed clear as day that I was pregnant!

Fang and I just kind of stared at that little plus sign that changed our lives and my mom broke into a huge grin.

"Oh, Max," she breathed and hugged me so tight I couldn't breathe.

"Mom," I choked out, "can't breathe."

"Oh sorry Max. I just can't believe it. I'm so so happy for you guys."

I looked at Fang and he still had that same shocked expression on his face. This is the guy who rarely shows emotion and he had been sitting here for almost 10 minutes with visible shock on his face.

Suddenly I heard a little girl squeal and running footsteps. Damn I forgot to put p mind blocks.

"Maaax!" Angel screamed. She and Nudge ran in the room closely followed by Ella, who was dragging Iggy with her. Gazzy trudged in after them.

"Max I can't believe it. Really you're really gonna have a baby. That is so so totally exciting. Can I help you pick out the name cause that would be really cool? I really love the name mmmhhhppp!"

"Thank God for Gazzy." I mumbled as he cut off the flow of words coming from Nudge's mouth.

"So Max, a baby, wow congrats. That's wonderful." Said Iggy only a little sarcastically.

"Max I can't wait to meet it…wait is it a boy or a girl?" Angel probably wanted another person she could dress up.

"I heard that Max." I stuck out my tongue at her.

"Man I hope it's a boy that way the tradition of explosives can continue." Gazzy said slapping a high five with Iggy.

"Guys, " I said, laughing, "yes Nudge I really am gonna have a baby and you can help choose the name," Nudge smiled real big. "Angel we just found out I was pregnant today so I don't know if it's a boy or a girl yet. And Gazzy, I will allow you and free rein in a fireworks store before you teach my baby anything about explosives."

Gazzy sighed and looked at Iggy, "Well it was worth a try."

Fang suddenly snapped out of whatever trance he was in and said,

"Ok everybody got to ask their questions so could you all leave so I can talk to Max. "

They all looked kind of startled and left the room still talking excitedly about the baby.

"Fang?" I asked.

"Max we don't know what's gonna happen to you if you have a baby. What if you die? It's not that I'm not excited cause I am I really am I'm just worried that something is gonna happen to you."

"Fang I can't promise you that nothing is going to happen to me but I promise when I have this baby all your worries will go away once you hold that little baby in your arms." He nodded.

"Fang?" He looked up at me. "Thanks for making me a mommy."

He walked over and kissed me suddenly.

"Thanks for making me a daddy." He said so softly I barely heard him and smiled so slightly I could barely see it, but it was there. It hit me then; we were having a baby!

* * *

**Sorry its so short but i just wanted to end it here cause its one of the last happy things to happen in the story. i know that you waited for forever for this chapter and its mostly just fluff sorry again. anyway i wont be able to update for at least two weeks cause i'm going to a place with no internet, bit i promise i'll update the day i get back. **


	22. Chapter 22

**I am so so sorry. I didn't mean to not update for like three weeks. I had to read a book for school then do a report on it and I found a new series that I love. You guys should give them a try. The GONE series.**

**Anyway done ranting. I worked really hard on this and I'm still not 100% pleased with it, but anyways enjoy.**

* * *

It had only been about a week since I first found out I was pregnant, but since I was a birdkid I guess my pregnancy was accelerated cause mom said I was the equivalent of a 10 week pregnancy. We had decided to live at mom's house so if anything went wrong she would be there to help. And Jeb too even if I didn't want to admit it.

Fang and I had spent the week coming up with baby names. We wanted the baby to have a special name because it would be a very special baby. We hadn't come up with anything yet.

"This is ridiculous!" Fang exclaimed coming into our room so we could look up MORE baby names.

"We are two grown people and after seven days we can't think up one stupid baby name."

"I know…" I started but was interrupted by Nudge saying,

"The reason you two can't decide on a name is cause you're too picky. Here is your answer." She held up Fang's laptop and in bout two seconds had pulled up a site called Unique Baby Names and their Meanings.

"Well that might work," I said. "See if there are any names that mean fly."

She typed something and said "Nope, nothing meaning fly."

"How about wings?" asked Fang.

"No, nothing for wings either." She started typing again.

"How about Marco, it means victory."

"Nah, Macro is a little too weird." I said as Fang nodded in agreement.

She typed in more names and meanings and we rejected them all. I mean really one of the more normal boy names she picked out was Romeo, which I refused to name my baby.

"You guys are so picky!" she complained, "I'm trying to help you and all you do is pick at the names I pick out. Seriously if I had a boy I might name him any of these names but you two have to have the perfect names and and…" she stopped to breathe and I took the advantage and started to talk,

"Nudge thanks so much for the help but I think Fang and I might have to do this alone."

"Hey," I said looking at the screen with all the results for Nudge's most recent search on it, "how about Victor for a boy? It's not to geeky but it means something pretty cool."

"Victor, hmmmm. I like it." Said Fang with a small smile on his face.

"Yes!" I through my arms around him, "we have a name for a boy finally."

"Everybody get in here!" yelled Nudge.

Everybody came running in with questions on their faces.

"They finally decided on a boy's name for the baby." Nudge yelled.

Angel and Ella squealed, Mom exhaled loudly and said, "Finally," in a quiet voice, Iggy said, "I ran up here to hear that Max and Fang have finally decided on a baby name after a week?"

"We decided," I yelled over all the voices, "that if it's a boy we're gonna name him Victor."

Everyone loved it and thought it would be perfect. I looked at the list on the screen again and changed the search from boy names to girl names. I scrolled down the screen and I quickly picked out the perfect girl name.

"Hey guys, how about Nicolette for a girl's name." the reaction for Nicolette was not as great as it had been for Victor.

Angel and Nudge both loved it like I did, my mom, Ella, Gazzy, and Iggy didn't hate it but they didn't love it either, and Fang did not like it at all.

"Max that name is waaay to fancy, I like the simpler names. You can't honestly want to name our baby that, can you?" Fang said.

I have to admit it.

I. Was. Pissed. I loved that name. Why did Fang hate it so much? I opened my mouth to yelled at him that of course I wanted to name our baby Nicolette and that I loved that name.

I never got the chance. Suddenly it felt like my head exploded. There was so much pressure pushing on my skull I thought it would push my brain out of my head. I screamed and screamed.

Dimly in the background I could hear the Flock, Mom and Ella freaking out and heard mom say something about an x-ray and calling Jeb. I heard Fang by my ear whispering soothing things to me but it only made the pressure worse. I screamed even louder. This was ten times worse than the brain attacks I used to get. I welcomed the darkness as it consumed me, and the last thing I felt was Fang lifting me in his arms.

* * *

Dylan's POV

It was working. I couldn't help but grin as I looked at the screen. Max's levels had been almost normal for about three weeks now, but today they were way over the top.

She was pregnant and her tumor was growing. The way the Doc had explained it her levels would rise and fall during the time of her pregnancy and when she was in labor the tumor would become as large as half her brain. She would die minutes after the baby was born. If it even survived that long.

Max only had a few weeks of life left. That was why I was smiling. That was what all the carts, diagrams, and brain MRIs stated clear as day. Max. Was. Going. To. Die.

**

* * *

Don't forget to review or I will send Drake Merwin after you. Tell me if you even know who that is in a REVIEW.**


	23. Chapter 23

**I know i have absolutely no excuse for not updating in over six months. Im incredibly sorry and the only reason i have for not writing is disinterest. I want to give a big thanks to _jordygirl _for inspiring me to write again. Again I'm so sorry for not writing. **

Angel POV

I was in shock. One minute we were all sitting around talking and having a good time, and the next Max's face screwed up in pain and she fainted.

Fang was holding Max's head and whispering in her ear. Jeb ran in, took one look at Max and told Fang to carry her to the makeshift hospital room he and Dr. M had made in case Max ran into any complications. Guess that time had come.

Fang carried her into the room and put her gently on the bed, and we all watched Jeb give her a cat scan. He printed out the results and looked at them. His face paled instantly, and he fell backwards onto a chair.

"There's a….it's a…..it's a tumor!" Jeb exclaimed. "I…I don't know how but it's centered around the chip and…and it's growing!"

Fang looked positively terrified, "B…but you can reverse it right? You can figure out what's causing it and reverse it can't…can't you?"

Jeb was shaking his head, "Maybe the baby caused it, something in her body couldn't handle it or…or something?" He was reaching, trying to find someway, anyway he could think of to save her, but I could hear the desolation and despair in his thoughts; he knew there was no way to save her.

Upon hearing this I burst into tears. Up until this moment I had been standing and staring for the last ten minutes, not making a sound, but when I heard the anguish in Jeb's thoughts I couldn't help it.

When I started, the rest of the flock caved. Nudge was sobbing like me, Gazzy had silent tears streaming down his face, Ella was sobbing with her face in Iggy's shirt, and even Iggy had a few tears coming out. Fang was the only one not crying; he just stood there looking very white and was holding Max's hand as if his life depended on it.

"When will she wake up?" Dr. M asked in a quivering voice.

"I'm not sure, it could be a few hours or minutes. She'll probably be in considerable pain when she wakes up."

"So give her some pain meds!" Iggy shouted as if it were obvious.

"I _can't_! Do you think I want to see my daughter suffer that much? But if I give her anything for pain it could hurt the baby! She can make the decision for herself when she wakes up."

"Will she still be able to have the baby?" Fang asked in a quiet sort of voice.

"I can't be certain, but…but having the baby may kill her."

After Jeb's announcement everyone just stared in horrified silence for a moment until Fang abruptly dropped Max's hand, ran to the door and flew out of it.

* * *

Fang's POV

I was going to find that jackass, Dylan, and make him reverse this…this monstrosity growing in Max's head. I knew he was responsible for the tumor somehow, it seemed like his style, I was going to find him and, I swear to God, I was going to make him pay for it.

I arrived at Dr. G-h's home in Miami and looked in the window. I saw the blond head of Dylan and felt such a surge of rage that I punched through the window and jumped in the house.

"Ah…Fang. I was wondering when I'd be seeing you. I take it Max is pregnant then? My congratulations, of course the price of fatherhood might just be your wife."

"You son of a bitch! You fix her! You tell your pet doctor to get that thing out of her head or I swear I will KILL you!" I screamed.

"Well as it happens the good doctor became a bit of a problem. Started to have second thoughts about what I wanted to do to Max. I disposed of him. Now there's no one who knows how to cure Max. He kept that a secret, even from me."

"If she dies you better believe I'll be back here and you will be dead within three seconds. You hear me." I turned and jumped out the broken window.

I flew home in a rage; I flew back into Max's room and immediately saw that she was awake, she was obviously in pain, but had refused to take the pain meds. Jeb had apparently filled her in on the tumor.

She looked at me and attempted to smile but only managed a grimace. "In three weeks we'll have our little baby."

I felt like crying; she was so brave, but I knew I had to keep a brave face on for her.

"I'm really sorry this had to happen Max." That was all I managed to choke out.

**Please review even if only to yell at me for not updating in months. **


	24. Chapter 24

**i got this up pretty quick and i guarantee this will make some of you guys hate me. In case you didnt guess this is the last chapter, sorry but i am planning on writing a sequel. **

The baby was coming; I could feel it. I had been confined to my bed for obvious reasons ever since Jeb first found out about the tumor. I felt awful, I had the worst migraine imaginable times 40, and I was feeling all the labor pains as well. I was just concentrating on staying conscious for now. I was barley succeeding at that. Jeb told me if I passed out the baby could die. I had to stay awake for this baby. No matter what I told Fang, I knew in my heart that after this baby was born I would die. I knew it. And I didn't care.

I looked up and saw Jeb, my mom, and Fang all in my room. Fang reached out and grabbed my hand. All of them looked as if they hadn't slept in weeks (Fang hadn't slept in 6 days and Jeb was up all hours trying to find a cure) and mom had tears running down her face. I looked at Jeb for confirmation of what I already knew. He had given me another cat scan to see how the tumor was devolving about an hour ago. He looked at me and as he started to speak a tear ran down his cheek.

"Ma..Max its almost as big as half your brain. You...you won't survive this baby. You might die before the birth. I'm sorry." he started crying for real at the end of his speech.

I was numbed. I already knew I was going die, but hearing it spoken out loud in certain terms like that was mind-blowing. I looked at Fang. He was staring at me and I saw something in his eyes, fear. Fear and pain. He wasn't crying but his voice shook when he talked.

"M..Ma..Max I..I can't l..live without you. Please...please don't leave me."

I couldn't speak by now; the pain was so overwhelming. I squeezed his hand and tried to smile, but attempting it made my head feel like it was splitting in half. I wished with all my heart that I didn't have to leave him and cause him so much pain but I would do anything for this baby, including die.

My mom stepped forward to speak but was crying so hard she couldn't talk. I saw her mouth, "I love you." and then agony stuck. I was giving birth. I screamed. Regular labor is bad enough but I had a freakin' tumor pushing my brain out of my head while I was in labor. Now more than ever I wanted pain meds, but I wasn't going to risk hurting my baby.

I screamed over and over until my mom yelled at me to push. I pushed. And pushed. Suddenly some of the pain subsided. I looked up and saw Jeb holding a little baby up. It was a girl! I looked at the person I was giving my life for, now cradled in Fang's arms. She was so tiny and I could already see Fang's thick, jet-black hair on her head. I whispered one sentence to her, the only time she would hear her mother say those words; I wanted to say it at least once.

"I love you."

I looked to Fang. I had to tell him I loved him one more time. I tried to open my mouth, but the pain took over. I screamed again and in my head I said goodbye to my Flock, my mom, my dad, my Fang , and my baby whose name I didn't even know. I heard Angel in my head one last time

"_Max..Max come back! Don't die! Max I love you! I'm sorry for everything I did to you. Please stay with us Max! Iggy Gazzy and Nudge say they love you too. Please, PLEASE don't die."_

Then I heard it. The voice I hadn't heard in years. It was the Voice.

"**Maximum, I am sorry it had to end this way. You were a wonderful person and you didn't deserve this. I am truly sorry."**

So I slowly faded into unconsciousness. My last thought was goodbye Flock. I love you so much. Goodbye Fang I love you more than the world. Please don't do anything stupid.

* * *

Fang POV

She died. She's dead. I could hear Angel start to scream as she read Max's last thoughts. I heard the rest of the Flock start sobbing. I saw Dr. Martinez clutching Max's body to her, sobbing. I saw Jeb just standing there tears streaming silently down his face. I could hear and see all this, but it meant nothing. She was gone.

I looked at her body and waited until her mom moved away. I silently gave the baby to Jeb and bent down to Max's body. I kissed her softly wanting her to kiss back but knowing she wouldn't. I picked up her body in my arms and cradled her to my chest. I whispered I love you into her hair. I kissed her one last time and then laid her back down. I took the baby back from Dr. M, and when I looked back up the Flock had filed in and they were all crying, sobbing their hearts out.

Looking at them I realized that she was gone. The only person I had ever cared about was gone. I felt a tear make its way down my cheek. And then. Nothing. I decided then. I wouldn't, no couldn't live without her. I knew what I had to do. I had to leave and go find Dylan and kill him. Then I would go jump off that cliff, wings in. She was dead and so was I.

I started to walk toward the door when I remembered I the baby in my arms. I planned to give her to Dr. M and then leave. But when I looked down I saw her. I. Saw. Her. Max. Max's baby anyway. My baby. Looking at me with eyes as brown, as warm, as beautiful, as Max's were that day I made her that promise. I couldn't break my last promise to Max. I had to stay. For our baby. Max gave up her life for her child; the least I could do was be there for her. My baby would not have a mother to look after her, but she would have a father.

_One Week Later._

Max funeral was beautiful. It was plain and simple. Everyone put flowers on her casket, and they all cried expect for me, Mr. Emotionless, remember. We took a limo to the cemetery and we watched as the casket was put into the ground. Everyone was crying again, even me this time. I let a few tears fall onto the head of my little baby, who at one week already looked like Max. Especially her eyes, Max's warm, beautiful, chocolate-brown eyes. Those eyes were no longer just Max's, they belonged to her baby too. My beautiful baby.

Nicolette.

**So you all hate me i know. But i will write a sequel about Nicolette and Fang's strained relationship when nikki's about 10. Review to tell me how you hated/ loved the story and give me input on a sequel. **


End file.
